The Job
by Rainbow6SiegeFan
Summary: A one shot. Enjoy.


**I am bored. This will be a bunch of one shots that I will do when my creative juices are not flowing. These are all improv. These are not in the same continuity as my mainstream stories and and are me just finding what you guys like. If you do like it, say so, and it might become added into the main storyline I have planned out. If not, just say so. I won't have hurt feelings.**

 **The Job**

 _Unknown Date, 10:00_

"Ugh" Pulse groaned as he woke up. He was in a new unfamiliar place and all his work clothes were still on. It was a bedroom, which a single desk to the side with a laptop. There was a door to the right, but it was blocked by a wooden beam. Pulse got out of bed and saw a woman in the bed with him. Where was he? He was single and not at all interested in love. He went over to the laptop. The logo was faded and a blue light emanated from it, signaling it was in sleep mode. He opened it. A Word Doc was open and words litup the screen:

 _We know who you are. If you want to know where you are, wake up the woman._

Pulse woke up the woman. As he did, he took on her details. She was a tan woman, like she had just been at the beach. A hijab was still on her and some work clothes were still on as she had just fell asleep. She had short blond hair with greyish blue eyes and a SPAS-12 shotgun at her side. Pulse suspected she worked for the Navy Seals, given the American flag on her overalls and eagle tattoos on her arms. She woke up with a start.

"Oh, you're awake. My code name is Valkyrie and you are...?"

" Pulse, why am i here?"

"Six said you were bored, so she asked me to take you here to Iraq, where we have a biohazard detainment mission. We are supposed to meet a person here, who will take us to a facility where we have to transport a bomb of the warzone."

"Right, but why were you sleeping with me, why did you leave the cryptic message on the laptop, why am I in my suit, and why are we locked in?"

"One. I was tires. Two. I didn't the government did because they're creepy. Three. You never changed. I had to...drug you. Sorry, but you would've probably never agreed to this. Finally, we are in Iraq. What did you expect? A five star with a proper lock?"

"Why did Six choose us two specifically? And she's right, I would've said no."

"I am new to Team Rainbow, and you can teach me the ropes. And cause you were bored."

"Kay, let's move out."

 _11:00_

Pulse and Valkyrie took a white Jeep to a restaurant: _Sam's Falafels_

"Are falafels even from Iraq?" Pulse thought out loud

"Apparently so" Valkyrie replied.

They walked in and a brown haired man with a combover came over. He was wearing dark brown combat boots, with blue pants and and a yellow T-shirt which did nothing to hide his bulging muscles. He was wearing sunglasses and spoke with a gruff voice.

"You pipsqueaks my team? Don't look like one."

"We are your...team, like it or not." Valkyrie slowly said.

"Ha-ha! Just a joke. Anyways follow me, we are going to the facility."

 _11:30_

They boarded a bright red SUV to _Iraq State Chemicals._ They got out and entered the facility. _This is sketchy_. Pulse thought, looking at the old inscriptions, dated _1989_.

"Do you mind pleasuring us with the history?" Valkyrie said, looking at the crumbling building.

"Place used to be the pinnacle of the chemistry industry. People called it the forefront of science. Then it closed down. Became a base for terrorists. Simple as that."

"Became a base for terrorists, you mean it still is?" Pulse remarked

"Oh yes. By the way, forgive me for this." The man turned facing Pulse and Valkyrie, and shrugged.

"For what?" As Valkyrie said this about 10 armored men walked out all with fully loaded AR's.

"This" The man smiled and walked towards the bomb and started it. "These guys are so loyal, they would die for me. And they will, along with you, to make sure you don't leave alive."

"Crap" Pulse said, while Valkyrie argued, trying to delay the man leaving.

"Why though?" The man smirked.

"Because the White Masks are paying for both of your dead bodies. $1000 was good but $2000 is better. See ya." He walked off.

"Wait!" saiid Valkyrie, but it was too late. He had left.

Pulse struggled with the bomb. "Help me , I never took a class for this" while the mercernaries chuckled.

Suddenly, the roof broke open, and a giant thing covered the sky. A helicopter was here and it dropped reinforcements. A shield holder roped down with a point man behind, killing the mercs.

"Get on the helicopter, we will cover you!" The shield yelled.

"What about the bomb?" Pulse replied.

"Doesn't matter! This was all a trick! Now go!" The shield yelled.

Pulse and Valkyrie climbed up and left the building.

 _BOOM!_ The building exploded and crumbled to the ground.

"No!" Valkyrie yelled.

"It's too late." Pulse replied grimly. "We always lose someone on the field, even if we knew them for a second" Valkyrie cried all the way back home.


End file.
